Black Bull
is one of the nine squads of the Magic Knights. The squad is known for its destructive behavior and has been regarded as the worst squad of the organization.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 8Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 23-24 Overview Like the other eight squads, Black Bull follows the orders of the Magic Emperor and will act according to his requests.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 4-7 All squads, including the Black Bull, perform missions all around the Clover Kingdom whether they are official or unofficial.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 2 Additionally, the Magic Emperor rewards stars to squads whenever they have performed excellently on their respective missions. The Black Bulls had gathered -30 stars due to destructive behavior that caused their performance to be more harmful than the threat of the missions themselves. However, due to recent mission successes they no longer have any black stars.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 2-3 The squad also has a tradition of performing an initiation ceremony when dealing with their new members. This ceremony has been regarded by many of the members as unofficial but exists to measure the quality of its new recruits.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 7-9 Upon the end of the ceremony, a senior member usually bestows the new member with the squad's official robe as proof of membership.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 18-19 Members Black Bull is led by a captain who has the duty to delegate missions, relay messages received from the Magic Emperor, and distribute the members' salaries.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 4-5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 4-6 Additionally, the captain decides whether a mage is to be accepted into the ranks of the squad. The decision can be made after the captain has seen the potential member's ability during the exam or out of sheer compassion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 12-13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6 Base of Operations Black Bull's base of operations is a headquarters that houses all of the members. The headquarters is in the form of a castle with asymmetric structures. The castle consists of multiple stories with most of them made of stones and bricks. It has a large number of windows and chimneys and a single wooden gate for an entrance. The castle seems to be located within a forest at an unknown location.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 21 Several features of the castle are a dining hall where the members have their meals, a kitchen to complement the hall, a public bathing area, an underground cage filled with beasts, and a female living quarters which is heavily protected with traps.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 2 Regarding living quarters, it would seem to have been established that the senior members have larger quarters than the newer members.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 7 Black Bull HQ dining hall.png|Dining hall and kitchen area Black Bull HQ public bath.png|Public bath Black Bull HQ women's quarters.png|Hallway to the women's quarters |- Black Bull HQ beast room.png|Yami Sukehiro's personal beasts' cage Asta living quarter.png|Asta's quarters References Navigation fr:Taureau Noir